War
by Queen Elsa of Arendale
Summary: Arendale is at war with Weselton. Life has changed for the two sisters. Will their new-found friendship be broken?
1. Prequel

Wesselton had declared war on Arendale one month ago. Elsa and the kingdom were extremely worried. Even the wolves when they heard the news from the local dogs had stopped howling. An icy breeze blew from the castle. Anna was the person who was most affected by this. She stayed in her room, getting Gerda to bring up her meals for her. You would have thought Elsa would have noticed but she didn't. She was doing the same. When the sisters did meet they either said nothing or fought, the latter causing Elsa to run back upstairs back into her room chanting "love not fear," to herself. The only one who wasn't affected was Olaf ,who didn't understand what war was yet. He spent most of his time with Kristoff and Sven.


	2. Chapter 1

Today was slightly different. Elsa came out of her icy room and walked down the empty halls until she came to Anna's room. "This is ironic," she thought as she knocked on the door and asked "Can I come in? Anna opened the door a crack. Her eyes were red from crying. She looked at Elsa, nodded and motioned for her to come in. Anna sat on the bed and muttered "What is it," Elsa felt tears come to the eyes that Anna couldn't meet. "Anna…" What is it?" she snapped back. Elsa took a deep breath. "Anna, I have to join the troops tomorrow," Anna looked up at her sister and sobbed, "I knew you were going to say that, but I didn't think it would be this soon!" Anna looked down and began to hug her arms. Elsa didn't know what to say. She sat down on Anna's bed and gave her a hug. Anna didn't return it. "If I…When I…If anything…Anything happens to me you'll be in charge." Anna didn't respond. "I expect you to work hard at your studies while I'm gone." Still no response. She stood up and walked over to the door. "I love you." She started to walk through the door but stopped when Anna said suddenly, "You're not coming back, are you?" Elsa turned around and looked at Anna. "I should go instead. I can do it and they won't be expecting it. Please…Don't go…." Elsa was shocked. "Anna, don't be silly! No, don't cry. Oh Anna." Elsa rushed to her sister's side and held her close. "Anna, I have to go but I promise you this," she said standing up, "I will come back, be it armless, legless or perfectly fine, I will come back!" "Yeah, right!" Anna ran out of the room, leaving the once mighty snow queen standing, broken in a blizzard of her own design.

Dark isn't it! Anna seems a bit out of character, but do you know how hard it is to write a serious, sad Anna?


	3. Chapter 2

"Am I the only one who understands that Elsa is the reason for this whole war?" Anna asked Joan of Arc, " I mean the Duke hates her and really wants to kill her,right? I just really don't want to,loose her again. I lost her for years and I don't want to again." she started sobbing.

But suddenly stopped as she thought of a good idea, "I have a good idea!" she shouted, "What if I ran away to the army! Then I would be fighting for Arendelle and I could keep an eye on Elsa!"

She air punched with joy. " What's that Joan? Oh, right. Only guys can join. Though if I cut my hair and stole some of Kristoff's clothes I could probably get away with it!"

Anna crept upstairs like an extremely clumsy ninja. She sluck against the wall, knocking down various paintings and portraits including that one with the ugly woman by Leonardo de someone or other. She knocked over busts and vases, statues and banners until she arrived at her room with an almighty crash. "I'm getting quieter!" she whispered as she looked in. Elsa had left.

"Good!" she thought to herself walking over to her desk.

On top of it was a note with the all too familiar words, "Do you want to build a snowman?" written with Elsa's familiar curly-type writing. Anna picked it up and with tears streaming down her face she crumpled it up and threw it in the bin.

"It's too late." she whispered. She opened her sowing drawer filled with the failed attempts of sowing from happier times. She picked up the scissors with her trembling hands and sat down in opposite her mirror. "Once you do this there is no turning back." she said to herself, her voice trembling with fear and excitement. "OKAY!" she shouted chopping off her two plaits. They fell to the ground like leaves from trees. Anna stood there, trembling, her scissors still held up. These also falling from her hands. She went over to the bed and lay down to calm herself.

"Okay, now for the really hard part she whispered.

**Okay! Virtual cookies for the first person to guess the painting Anna knocked down! :) Not any Elsa in this chapter but the next one will have some!**

**Uudam:**** Is this chapter any bette? Keep updating your story! ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter is dedicated to Leah S. , a good friend who all 9D will miss alot.**

Third persons POV

"Ok. Now for the hard part," The only way to get some mens clothing would be to steal some of Kristoff's clothes from his room, which coincidentally (not) was just past Elsa's room.

"How can I get there without Elsa finding out? Oh Chocolate coated marshmallows! What if Elsa does find out? She'd kill me! 'kay. Gotta be really, _really_ careful!"

Anna slunk out of her room and down the hall, keeping an eye out for Elsa and anyone who could possibly blab to her. She arrived at the door to Elsa's room. It was shut. She could hear Elsa sobbing in her room. Anna ran past as fast as she could down the hall. "BANG!CRASH! BOOM!"

She could hear Elsa opening her door. Anna ran faster,

"BANG!BOOM!CRASH!"

Elsa was walking down the hall, "Anna? Is that you?"

Anna turned round the corner and ran to Kristoff's door. She could hear the click-clack or Elsa's heels on the stone castle floor. She flung open the door and ran in.

She immediately regretted it. The room smelt like wet reindeer and armpits and there were flies everywhere. Dirty clothes and mugs lay all over the place like a second floor.

Anna carefully tip-toed, being careful not to step on anything, over to the cupboard that she opened, or tried to open. The cupboard was oak and very crudely made. It looked like Kristoff had made it himself, which was probably the case. She tried to open it once more but without success was forced to take Plan B.

She walked over to a pile of clothes and, with much hesitation, picked up a shirt, trousers and a pair of boots and started changing into them.

Elsa's POV

I walked back down the hall to my room. When I arrived I sat down on my bed and cried.

"I to protect her. Why can't she just understand that?" I sobbed to myself. "Why? Why is life so unfair?"

After a few minutes I realized that Kristoff must have arrived early and I hadn't went over to see him. Apologising to Anna could wait, anyway, she'd want me to tend to Kristoff first.

Anna's POV

Finally! I had managed to put these trousers on! I have no idea how men can get them on. They were so tight and and uncomfortable.

"Click Click Click" I could hear the Clicking sounds of Elsa's shoes clicking down the hall once more. My heart started beating like it had never beaten before. I rushed to the window and tried to pull it open, but with no Avail. It was locked!

Elsa's POV

I could hear some crashing sounds in Kristoff's room so I started running. Kristoff may be clumsy but not this clumsy! The only one I knew who was this clumsy was...

Third persons POV

"Okay so throwing things at it didn't work."

As Anna could hear Elsa getting closer and closer, her only option was becoming clearer and clearer with every click of Elsa's heels.

When Elsa opened the door Anna ran through, knocking Elsa over.

"Anna!" she heard Elsa shout. Ignoring her sister's cries she ran along the hall, down the stairs and into the courtyard. Elsa was following behind trying to catch her.

" Shut the gates!" Elsa screamed at the top of her voice. The guards immediately obeyed, but were still too late. Anna had already escaped into the forest.

"Anna..." Elsa broke down in tears.

**Oooooooooooo! I love writing this fanfic! It's so exciting! **

**So I tryed experimenting with POVs here. I think it's turned out well enough. I was trying to make it longer but this was as far as it could go!**


End file.
